Epidemia de Risos
by Gilda Santa Cruz
Summary: O Salão Comunal da Grifinória foi acometido por uma epidemia.Tiago Potter e Lilian Evans vão ter que unir forças para conseguir o antiduto. O dificil vai ser parar de brigar nesse meio


_N/A: Bom, essa foi a minha primeira T/L e provavelmente a última porque ficou uma porcaria... De qualquer forma ai vai..._

**EPIDEMIA DE RISOS**

**Por A. Mira Black**

-Quer dizer que você não vai soltar essa porcaria? – rosnou o garoto, com cara de cão bravo.

-Claro que não vou soltar, até parece que você não me conhece... – falou o outro calmamente.

-Faz exatos sete anos que eu me arrependo de ter te conhecido! Agora solta isso, Tiago!

-Não solto! Não solto! E não solto!

-Será que vocês dois podiam gritar mais baixo? Estou tentando terminar o NOSSO dever de casa, sabe?

-Cala a boca, Remo! – gritaram os dois juntos.

-Sirius...sério. Não adianta você tentar arrancar algo da mão do Tiago, porque sabe muito bem que ele é o melhor apanhador do colégio, quando ele agarra algo não larga... E Tiago... da pra soltar logo a porcaria do pote de poção do riso? Porque não deixa o Sirius usar logo com aquelas primas dele, caramba.

-Porque está no fim e ele vai acabar usando tudo de uma vez.

-Também, com aquelas primas mau-humoradas, - fungou o pequeno Pedro ao lado de Lupin – Vai precisar de bem mais do que tem ai, Sirius.

-Não...os 3 dedos de poção que tem aqui vão dar de sobra pra fazer a Narcisa e a Bellatrix rirem a madrugada toda. Isso se o nosso querido Tiago largar a porcaria do pote!

-Não vou largar e pronto!

-Ahhhh vai sim...

Sirius se preparou para dar um puxão, mas, na mesma hora ninguém menos do que Lílian Evans se aproximou do quarteto, interessada no tumulto que estava acontecendo. Não foi preciso nem abrir a boca para que Tiago imediatamente soltasse a ponta do pote no exato segundo em que Sirius dava-lhe um puxão exagerado, resultado, o pote voou das mãos dos dois.

E para piorar, enquanto voava, o pote se abriu e foi derramando todo o seu conteúdo sobre as demais pessoas do salão comunal da Grifinória.

-Ohouuuu... – murmurou Tiago enquanto acompanhava com o olhar o vôo espetacular do pote, juntamente com os olhares dos três amigos e da garota por quem passara todos os anos do colégio apaixonado.

Os demais colegas de casa começavam a rir freneticamente assim que eram atingidos por alguma gotinha do liquido, em segundos o salão comunal mais parecia a platéia de algum show de comédia hilário.

Lílian voltou os olhos vagarosamente para eles.

-O que diabos vocês fizeram? – perguntou no seu habitual tom sem muita paciência (pelo menos era bastante habitual sempre que Tiago estava por perto).

-Nós? Nada monitora-chefe. – disse Sirius sorrindo.

-Nada? – ela perguntou apontando em seguida para os demais alunos que não conseguiam parar de rir – Isso é nada, Black? Por Mérlin!

-Evans, eu... nós...é que...

Sirius deu uma cotovelada no estomago do amigo para que ele parasse de gaguejar.

-Quando vocês dois vão mudar! Quando vão parar de fazer essas brincadeiras idiotas? Você já tem 17 anos, Potter! Sabe o que é isso? 17 anos? Quando vai crescer?

-Quando um beijo da mulher amada / nos lábios dele tocar / terá sua vida mudada / e um homem irá se tornar...

Lílian e Tiago se viraram para encarar Remo, que parecia não estar se importando nem com as gargalhadas exageradas, nem com a discussão entre eles.

-O que foi Lupin? – perguntou ela, confusa.

Ele levantou os olhos do livro como se não tivesse entendido o que Lílian dissera, ela repetiu a pergunta:

-O que você disse?

-Ah, não, nada... estava só lendo esse verso e... nada não, li em voz alta. Podem continuar a discussão.

-Não vamos continuar discussão nenhuma. – ela voltou o olhar (novamente raivoso) para a dupla de amigos – Muito bem, quero que vocês dois concertem isso: AGORA!

-É que... bom... – Tiago levou outra cotovelada - Não há como consertar Evans.

-O que?

-A poção tem um prazo de duração de 24 horas... – disse Lupin calmamente, enquanto virava uma das folhas do livro.

-Tem que haver um antídoto, Lupin. A Grifinória toda está as gargalhadas, não podemos ficar assim até amanhã! Desse jeito eu vou ter que chamar o diretor e...

-Não! – gritaram Tiago e Sirius juntos.

-Por que não? – falou ela levando as mãos à cintura – Porque vão pegar detenção, por isso? Vocês dois bem que merecem.

-Mas foi um acidente, você viu. – resmungou Potter.

-E além do mais o diretor disse que se o Tiago pegar outra detenção ele vai ser suspenso do próximo jogo... e é contra a Sonserina, Evans. – disse Sirius – por favor, não podemos ficar sem ele, justamente no último jogo do campeonato...

Ela os observou por um segundo. Nunca cresceriam, nunca! Mas Sirius estava certo. Bem ou mal aquele acidente que causou uma epidemia de riso em toda Grifinória fora sem querer, ela mesma vira. E, por mais que detestasse admitir, Tiago Potter era indispensável para o time.

Ela bufou irritada.

-Está certo. Mas vocês vão ter que dar um jeito nisso... Já!

-Mas já dissemos que não há como...

-Não me interessa, Potter. Trate de providenciar um antídoto. Pra ontem!

-Na verdade... há uma forma de conseguirmos um antídoto... - disse Lupin – mas vamos precisar de sua ajuda Lílian.

Tiago o olhou enfezado, dos quatro garotos presentes ele era o único a quem Lílian permitia ser chamada pelo primeiro nome.

-Como assim?

-A professora Margareth Sah, de poções, com certeza tem um antídoto pronto nos aposentos dela... Mas, bom... não seria nada correto Tiago ou Sirius entrarem lá agora, não é... e sozinhos... Se pelo menos você fosse junto para ter certeza que eles não iam... como direi... se esquecer da missão...

Lílian piscou algumas vezes, parecia pensativa.

Margareth Sah era conhecida por ser a professora mais "gostosa" que já pisara em toda a Hogwarts, não que nunca tivessem imaginado que aquilo era fruto do seu profundo conhecimento em poções rejuvenecedoras, mas quem se importava com isso afinal? Ainda mais dois garotos de 17 anos de idade...

Remo estava certo, eles precisavam de uma supervisão sim, mas...

-Está tarde, não há como sairmos sem sermos vistos e...

-Nisso eu dou um jeito. – disse Tiago subindo correndo as escadas, após tentar se desvencilhar de alguns amigos que riam no meio do caminho.

-Onde ele foi?

-Pegar a capa de invisibilidade. – respondeu Rabicho.

Ela bufou novamente, eles tinham saída pra tudo.

-Certo. Vamos todos então.

-Ah, não vai dar, a capa é pequena... – se apressou Sirius em dizer – Acho melhor irem apenas você e o Tiago.

-O que? Nem pensar!

-Ora vamos Lílian, qual é o problema?

-As mãos bobas do seu amigo, Remo.

-Nem vem, ele nunca fez isso com você. – disse Sirius.

-Por que eu nunca deixei.

-Então pronto, é só não deixar agora também... – finalizou Black – E é bom ficar bem colada nele por que se aquela mulher o pegar lá dentro...

-O que tem? – ela achou estranha a careta que Sirius fez, não era de nojo, nem de alegria, algo entre os dois.

-Nada.

-Nada?

-É... nada... – ela levou a mão a cintura novamente – Ta, ta, ta, mas eu não te contei, ok? É que, bom... aquela mulher vive cantando a gente, eu, o Tiago, o Remo... se ela o pegar lá vai achar que ele ta a fim, entende?

Lílian acenou com a cabeça e decidiu não continuar com o assunto já que Tiago voltava aos pulos para junto deles.

-Pronto. Vamos... – falou virando a capa por sobre si mesmo e esperando que os demais entrassem sob ela, ao seu lado, qual não foi sua surpresa quando apenas Lílian o fez.

-É muito apertada, Pontas... – disse Remo com um sorriso entre os lábios – Sirius achou melhor só irem você e a Lílian.

-Ah... certo... – respondeu, meio sem jeito cobrindo-a em seguida.

Os dois desapareceram da frente dos amigos, depois quando se certificou que o quadro da mulher gorda se abriu e fechou, Sirius encarou Pedro e Remo.

-Se não der certo dessa vez, juro que largo de mão de vez de juntar esses dois.

* * *

-Próxima porta a esquerda. 

-Nossa, pelo visto você sabe exatamente a onde fica os aposentes dessa professora, heim.

-Já paguei detenção lá com o Sirius, no semestre passado.

-Imagino que tipo de detenção vocês pagaram... – bufou a ruiva.

Tiago não estava entendendo o porque do mau-humor.

-Bom, não foi uma das melhores detenções que já tive, mas também não foi das piores.

-Não foi das piores, senhor Potter? O que fizeram, heim? Posso saber?

-Ora Evans, o que a gente faz numa detenção, caramba? – disse ele dando de ombros - Passamos a noite limpando os potes de poções dela. Alias, é exatamente por isso que sabemos que ela tem potes de poção antídoto.

-Só isso mesmo, Sr. Potter?

Ela tinha um olhar estranho, parecia com ciúmes, mas ciúmes do que? Que diabos estava passando pela aquela cabecinha linda?

Bom, se ele soubesse a resposta com certeza já teria conseguido o que queria dela desde o seu terceiro ano. Um beijo... tipo aqueles dos filmes trouxas que vira no verão, doce, molhado... suado... ele mal pode perceber que sua boca estava chegando perto da dela enquanto pensava.

Lílian tossiu falsamente enquanto abaixava a cabeça, provavelmente percebera o que estava prestes a acontecer.

-Bom, - tossiu baixinho de novo – vamos logo, não temos a noite toda.

-Certo.

Por sorte não havia trancas na porta. Eles a empurraram tentando fazer o menor barulho possível, o que era difícil a julgar pela madeira pesada da qual era feita.

Conseguiram entrar sem grandes dificuldades, da onde estavam podiam ouvir a ressonância da respiração leve da mulher, não chegava a ser um ronco, mas incomodava. Lílian achou engraçada a careta que Tiago fez para o barulhinho, mas tentou não sorrir, não queria que ele pensasse que ela estava se divertindo em estar ali, tão próxima dele.

Porém, a porta não fechou tão silenciosamente quanto abriu, fez um ruído alto assustando os dois a srta. Sah, que levantou num pulo da cama.

Lílian gelou, tinham sido flagrados!

Tiago pousou a mão fortemente em seu ombro, para que ela não fizesse nenhum movimento, isso a fez lembrar que estavam sob a capa, ela não os vira, ainda havia a possibilidade de saírem de lá sem serem pegos.

-Mas o que... – disse a professora enquanto esfregava os olhos – Que diabos essa porta está fazendo aberta?

Ela levantou da cama e caminhou até a entrada do aposento. Lílian teve que segurar o comentário indignado ao perceber que a roupa de dormir que a mulher usava era praticamente nula, a julgar pela transparência. A camisola podia até cobrir o corpo todo da srta Sah, mas estava longe de esconder alguma coisa.

A ruiva deu um olhar irritado para Tiago, certa de que ele estaria babando no "monumento" que, naquele exato momento, seguia em direção aos dois. Doce engano, ele estava longe disso, na verdade parecia mais preocupado em puxar Lílian com todo cuidado para trás, os tirando do caminho da professora.

A srta. Sah olhou desconfiada para fora do quarto, depois para a porta, em seguida a fechou. Deu uma longa espreguiçada (que só fez ressaltar mais ainda suas curvas) e voltou para a cama a passos curtos.

Quando finalmente deitou, Tiago cutucou Lílian e apontou para as prateleiras cheias de potes mais à frente.

Ela acenou positivamente, entendendo que se tratava de um com rótulo verde, guardado a esquerda da terceira prateleira. Não tinha altura para alcança-lo, mas Tiago certamente teria.

Esperaram o barulho do "sono" da professora recomeçar para só então saírem da capa, cautelosamente, já próximos as prateleiras.

Sem mais demora, Tiago esticou o braço direito alcançando o pote do antídoto.

Voltaram cuidadosamente para a porta, mais alguns segundos e estariam longe dali. Pensou ela, com uma ponta de alivio quando tocou a maçaneta, mas para seu desespero ela não girou.

"Estamos presos aqui" gesticulou ela. Tiago fez sinal para que se acalmasse, não parecia nada preocupado, mas também pudera, ela tinha certeza que ele já estivera em situações piores. Mas ela não! Estava trancada nos aposentos de uma professora em plena madrugada e com um garoto... e era a MONITORA CHEFE da Grifinória!

Não podia nem imaginar quantos pontos sua casa perderia se eles fossem descobertos.

Não podia nem queria imaginar.

Tiago percebeu seu nervosismo, claro. Era fácil para ele já que Lílian era a única pessoa em quem ele prestara atenção (além de si próprio) durante todos os seus anos naquele colégio. Sabia tudo a seu respeito: quando estava gripada, chateada, triste, feliz, nervosa, irritada... bastava olhar para aqueles olhos verdes.

Mais uma vez ele pediu-lhe calma com gestos, fez sinal para sua própria cabeça, como quem dizia que estava pensando em algo.

Porque que será que aquilo não a acalmava?

Simples, ela nunca confiara em Tiago, o garoto mimado e convencido que vivia se metendo nos piores rolos possíveis com seus amigos, só para se mostrar. Porque confiaria nele logo agora?

Sentiu raiva de si mesma por ter se deixado colocar naquela situação, raiva não, ódio. Só sendo muito idiota para sair naquela hora da noite justamente com Tiago Potter, para tentar resolver um problema que nem fora ela quem causara, mas que, por algum motivo, se sentia responsável também.

Ela tomou um novo susto ao ouvir a maçaneta da porta mexer. Os dois deram passos discretos para trás novamente enquanto a pessoa do lado de fora percebia que a mesma estava trancada. Houve batidas discretas na madeira. Duas. Depois uma mais forte que finalmente fez com que a srta. Sah despertasse novamente.

-Mas que coisa... – resmungou ela – Não se pode mais dormir nesse colégio não.

Ela andou irritada até a porta, a destrancou mais não a abriu completamente.

-O que você quer? – perguntou a quem quer que fosse que estivesse lá fora, se houve resposta, Tiago e Lílian não puderam ouvir – Ta, ta, entra logo antes que te vejam...

E qual não foi à surpresa dos dois ao ver o apanhador da Sonserina adentrando o recinto.

-Muito bem Sr. Malfoy, o que você quer aqui.

-O mesmo de sempre professora. – ele tinha um sorriso cínico nos lábios e um olhar bastante desejoso – Aprender...

-Pois vá aprender com a sua noivinha! – disse ela batendo a porta atrás dele e virando de costas, brava.

Mas Malfoy segurou-a pelo braço antes que se afastasse, a puxou para junto dele fortemente e segurou-lhe o queixo para que ela o encarasse.

-Minha noivinha jamais conseguiria me ensinar como você, professora, sabe disso.

Ele começou a dar-lhe selinhos vagarosos na boca.

-Então por que diabos vai casar com ela, Lucio? – perguntou a mulher melosamente.

-Ah, vamos deixar as perguntar para depois, Margô... Não temos muito tempo. – dizendo isso Malfoy capturou os lábios da professora em um longo beijo.

Lílian fez cara de nojo, Tiago achou graça. A professora parecia uma garotinha indefesa nos braços do rapaz, mesmo tendo, pelo menos, uns 10 anos a mais que ele. Mas a ruiva nem se quer prestou atenção nisso, assim que se recuperou do susto cutucou Tiago apontando-lhe a porta entre aberta, bem ou mal a aparição de Malfoy os tinha ajudado.

Mas suas esperanças foram por água a baixo quando o garoto loiro, bateu a porta e fez com que a chave rodasse trancando-a novamente e fosse parar em uma de suas mãos em seguida.

-Melhor prevenir, não é? – falou ele entre um beijo e outro – Não queremos ser interrompidos...

Lílian deu um soco na palma da própria mão enquanto via o desgraçado do Malfoy carregar a chave e a professora para a cama.

Pelo menos a chave ele apoiou na cabeceira da mesa, já a srta Sah... Lilian não queria nem ver, virou o rosto quando percebeu que ela já começava a tirar a roupa do rapaz. Tiago cutucou-lhe o ombro, não podiam se desconcentrar agora, teriam que ir com cautela até a cabeceira, pegar a chave, esconder sobre a capa e esperar a melhor oportunidade para saírem de lá.

Chegar até a chave vestindo a capa foi até fácil, pegar a chave também. O difícil era disfarçar um para o outro que não estavam vendo, nem ouvindo o que estava acontecendo lá.

Foi quando Malfoy jogou longe a camisola de Margateth, longe não, neles. O pano bateu na capa e caiu no chão desengonçado, chamando a atenção do casal em chamas que estranhou a queda repentina do pano, já que a intenção fora joga-lo na cadeira mais adiante.

-Mais o que...? – perguntou Lucio desconfiado, olhando na direção dos dois.

Ele esticou o braço, mas não encontrou nada, Tiago já havia puxado Lílian para baixo da cama.

"E agora?" Ela perguntou em gestos novamente. Ele deu um longo suspiro em resposta, não precisava dizer mais nada, o negocio agora era esperar.

O problema é que a coisa foi ficando quente logo a cima deles e os dois cada vez mais sem graça, não apenas por estar ouvindo o que acontecia, mas por estarem fazendo isso juntos. Não era o sonho dourado de Tiago ficar perto da ruiva numa situação daquelas (a não ser que fosse entre eles dois, é claro) e muito menos o de Lílian, ter que ouvir alguém fazendo sexo, com Tiago Potter do lado era mais uma versão de pesadelo do que qualquer outra coisa.

Mas por incrível que pareça ela não estava se sentindo tão mal quanto achava que deveria. Tentou pensar numa explicação e logo a encontrou, Potter não estava tentando nada... mesmo naquela situação onde o mais comum seria ele tentar algo. Não, ele simplesmente virará de barriga para cima e esperava pacientemente que o "tumulto" acabasse.

Por que? Foi a primeira pergunta que lhe invadiu a mente quando se deu conta disso. Será que ele finalmente não tinha mais interesse nela? Será que tinha se envolvido com outra pessoa? Será que estava com ciúmes da professora?

E por que diabos ela estava se preocupando afinal? Ela deveria estar feliz fosse qual fosse a resposta para a não ação do rapaz... mas não estava.

Sem conseguir compreender a si mesma Lílian bateu a cabeça seguidas vezes no chão, de forma leve para não fazer um som alto demais.

-O que foi? – murmurou ele baixinho, preocupado com a reação dela.

Lílian balançou a cabeça negativamente fazendo um sinal para deixar pra lá.

-Está tarde, temos que sair daqui. – falou mais baixo ainda, por sorte os grunhidos acima os permitiam ao menos murmurar.

-Eu sei... mas acho melhor esperarmos eles terminarem... – as palavras mal saiam da boca dele. – Quando Malfoy for embora, nós também saímos.

Eles praticamente tentavam ler o lábio um do outro para se comunicarem melhor.

-Vai levar a noite toda...

Tiago teve dificuldade em segurar a gargalhada, percebendo isso Lílian colocou a mão sobre a boca dele.

-Duvido... – disse quando conseguiu se controlar, enquanto tirava docemente a mão dela de sua boca – Ele não é tudo que parece, sabe...

-Não parece grande coisa mesmo.

-E o que é grande coisa pra você, srta. Evans?

Lílian deu de ombros.

-Não sei... – disse por fim – Mas acho que um cara precisa muito mais do que um porte físico, rosto bonito, ser atraente... Não é isso que me importa, o que me importa é o caráter da pessoa.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Quando uma nova onda de gritos e gemidos começou.

-Então eu não tenho caráter? – ele perguntou olhando para o teto (cama), sem a encarar. Parecia chateado.

-Eu não disse isso. – ela teve que murmurar um pouco mais alto já que ele não a encarava.

-Não precisa, não é? Faz tempo que você sabe que eu sou afim de você e você não quer nada comigo... Agora da pra entender por que. Eu não tenho caráter.

-Eu não disse que você não tem caráter, Potter. – ela mesma se assustou pelo tom alto que usara, cobriu a boca rapidamente, esperou um pouco, mas pelo visto o casal não havia percebido nada, então continuou suas explicações de forma menos exagerada – Meu problema com você é outro...

Ele virou o corpo para encara-la.

-Qual?

-Ah... você sabe muito bem. Você é muito imaturo, convencido... Isso me irrita. Não é que eu não goste de você, é que o seu jeito me estressa.

Ele fez algo parecido com um "hummm" e voltou a posição inicial olhando para cima e aquilo estava incomodando Lílian demais. Mais até que o que acontecia sobre suas cabeças.

-Droga, Potter! – esbravejou.

-O que? – ele a olhou sem entender.

-Pare de me fazer me sentir culpada...

-Não estou fazendo isso.

-Está sim. – ele continuou com cara de ponto de interrogação, ela tentou explicar - Fica ai, me ignorando.

-Não estou te ignorando... – disse ele virando um pouco a cabeça na direção dela – Só achei que você não gostaria que eu ficasse prestando atenção em você justamente aqui... – ele abriu os braços discretamente, indicando o local onde estavam.

O barulho continuava, então Lílian achou que a conversa deles também podia continuar.

-Não gosto que fique prestando atenção em mim em momento nenhum.

-É... eu sei. – respondeu ele chateado, voltando a olhar para cima – Não tiro sua razão sabia. Você tem razão, eu sou realmente um idiota.

-Eu não disse isso. Que mania você tem de colocar palavras na minha boca, Potter. - ele soltou um risinho – Que foi?

-Nada.

-Fala, o que foi?

-Nada, é besteira... você vai ficar irritada.

Eles se calaram por mais alguns segundos. O barulho começava a dar sinais de chegar ao êxtase.

-Ai, Potter, fala logo... – reclamou ela – Melhor escutar suas besteiras que essa baixaria ai em cima. O que você ia dizer?

-Que não era bem palavras que eu queria por na sua boca. – disse ele encarando-a com aquele olhar malicioso que ela costumava detestar, mas que agora fazia seu estomago revirar no vazio.

Ele estava tomando a frente, dominando a situação. Havia a deixado sem graça, não podia permitir.

-Muito engraçadinho. – respondeu – Pois eu duvido que o senhor tenha coragem de fazer mais que isso, Tiago Potter.

Ele teve que segurar o riso novamente.

-Não duvide de mim, Evans... Não nesse exato momento. Você não teria para onde fugir sabe, seria covardia...

-Ah é? E por que? Posso saber?

-Sou um apanhador lembra? Costumam dizer que quando eu agarro algo não largo mais. – ele passou o dedo indicador pelos lábios finos e macios dela – Ainda mais quando é algo que eu quero há muito tempo.

-Vai tentar pegar isso aqui? – disse ela se divertindo – Logo aqui? – ele deu de ombros – Acha que eu deixaria?

-Não, acho que não deixaria, nem aqui nem em outro lugar. – disse ele tirando o dedo dos lábios dela – Por isso não me tente senhorita Evans. – ele voltou a olhar para cima e percebendo o que o som chegava ou auge completou – Estão quase terminando. Já, já nós sairemos...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase, inexplicavelmente, contra todas as hipóteses e possibilidades, Lílian agarrou o rosto dele e uniu suas bocas num suave e demorado beijo.

Tiago parecia surpreso no começo, depois deixou se levar por ela que o puxou suavemente para cima de si própria.

Os dois mal se deram conta que a capa não os cobria mais.

-Eu te amo... – disse entre um beijo e outro sem perceber que falara alto demais – Eu te amo, sabia? – ela sorriu para ele, acenando positivamente.

Só então se deram conta que não havia mais barulho no quarto. Olharam instintivamente para o lado e deram de cara com os rostos assustados de Malfoy e da professora, pendurados de cabeça para baixo a encara-los.

-Mas o que diabos você estão fazendo aqui! – gritou a mulher.

Lílian e Tiago saíram rapidamente de baixo da cama e se postaram em pé enquanto Malfoy e Sah se cobriam com um dos lençóis de seda da cama da mulher.

-Nós... nós... é que... – Lílian simplesmente não conseguia pensar numa boa desculpa para estarem ali, alias, em nenhuma desculpa.

-Anda monitorazinha, - gritou a mulher novamente – O que diabos vocês dois estão fazendo nos meus aposento à uma hora dessas?

-Viemos fazer a mesma pergunta ao senhor Malfoy. – respondeu Potter – mas foi desnecessário, já sabemos a resposta.

Lílian olhou surpresa para ele. Sah também.

-Ora seu moleque, como ousa? Eu vou chamar o diretor agora para mandar expulsa-los.

-Ah vai? Ótimo, chame-o mesmo... Ele vai adorar saber que não éramos os únicos a infligir as regras por aqui. Ou eu muito me engano ou ele deixou bem claro para a senhora que envolvimento entre professores e alunos era estritamente proibido aqui no colégio, não foi?

A professora bufou, irritada.

-Se abrir à boca, Potter, eu juro que...

-Cala a boca você Lucio! – berrou ela – Todos sabemos que seus juramentos não valem de nada, então não comece.

Ela levantou da cama e se pôs a andar de um lado para o outro.

-Muito bem, Sr. Potter. O que você quer em troca do silêncio de vocês?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Nada demais, apenas o seu silêncio professora. – disse – Entramos aqui por acaso, antes da senhora aparecer, foi sem querer... – falou com voz inocente.

-Não percebemos que estávamos nos seus aposentos. – se apressou Lílian em dizer, entrando no jogo dele – Foi sem querer realmente. Estávamos... ah... – ela olhou de rabo de olho para o rapaz – Empolgados, se é que você me entende.

-É... – continuou ele – Não queremos lhe trazer problemas professora. Só queremos voltar para o nosso salão comunal...

Ela parecia ponderar um pouco.

-Certo, se foi só isso realmente está tudo bem.

-Você não vai deixar eles saírem impunes dessa, vai. Ta na cara que é mentira deles.

-Já mandei calar a boca Lucio! – disse brava, depois voltou o olhar para eles novamente e sorriu – Já tive a idade de você, sei muito bem como é. Guardarei o seu segredo se guardarem o meu.

-Não poderia haver melhores mãos. – disse ele – Vamos Lílian... Vamos logo, já atrapalhamos demais.

Ele pegou-a pela mão e os dois saíram juntos pelos corredores. Segurando para não rirem, na segunda curva Tiago parou e os cobriu novamente com a capa de invisibilidade.

* * *

Quando finalmente chegaram ao salão comunal, Pedro reclamou que haviam demorado demais. 

-Não estou mais agüentando esse povo rindo.

-Ah Rabicho, não enche. – disse Tiago – Tivemos contratempos. – disse, trocando olhares cúmplices com Lílian.

-Certo, certo. – falou Sirius, fingindo não ter percebido – Contratempos à parte, conseguiram?

-E o que nós não conseguimos, Black? – perguntou a ruiva levando as mãos a cinturas, numa pose vitoriosa.

Remo riu enquanto pegava o pote de antídoto da mão do amigo.

-Andem, me ajudem aqui, tem muita gente pra fazermos parar de rir.

Na manhã seguinte todo a mesa da Grifinória parecia envolta pelo manto de Morfêu, também pudera, ninguém ali conseguira dormir antes das 3 da manhã, o que era bastante incomum para a maioria.

Nem o fato de Tiago e Lílian desceram de mãos dadas para o café da manhã pareceu surpreender a mesa, tão acostumada as brigas dos dois.

Os ânimos só melhoraram mesmo quando, do nada, uma garota de cabelos loiros começou a rir na mesa da frente. Uma a um, os alunos da Grifinória foram levantando as cabeças para ver a epidemia de riso que invadia a mesa adversária. Em poucos segundos toda a Sonserina estava as gargalhadas.

Os alunos da Corvinal e da Lufa-lufa não conseguiram ficar sentados, levantaram todos para ver a cena mais de perto e rir da cara dos antipáticos integrantes da casa verde e prata.

-Como conseguiram isso? – perguntou Lílian para os quatro amigos – Sim, por que eu tenho certeza que foram vocês.

-Vocês o caramba, Evans. Eu. – disse Sirius emburrado – Não vai colocando os méritos no Tiago não que a idéia de infectar o suco deles com a poção do riso foi puramente minha.

-O pote de poção não havia acabado?

Tiago sorriu meio sem graça.

-Ah, desculpe, amor... Eu simplesmente não resistie peguei um ontem.

-Mas Tiago! Ela vai saber que fomos nós. Vai nos entregar.

-Você acha? - disse ele olhando para a professora que parecia se divertir ao ver a noivinha do amante e o próprio amante sem conseguirem parar de rir, de repente seus olhares se cruzaram e ela abriu um enorme sorriso para ele, dando uma piscadela depois – Eu duvido muito.

-Muito bem, agora que já me vinguei das minhas queridas primas... – Sirius olhava com prazer para as duas Blacks da mesa rival, parecia se deliciar com a cena – Podem nos contar o que aconteceu ontem? Por que demoraram tanto...

Tiago olhou de rabo de olho para a ruiva.

-Bom... Nós conversamos.

-Conversaram? – perguntou Remo interessado – Só conversaram.

-É, só isso... nada mais que isso. – disse sorrindo, não costumava esconder nada dos amigos, mas havia feito uma promessa na frente de Lílian e não lhe parecia certo quebrá-la, mesmo que fosse pela amizade que tinham, pareceu-lhe que o certo a fazer era ficar mesmo quieto...

... talvez isso fosse a maturidade chegando.

**FIM **


End file.
